Surrender
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: As coisas mudam, Reno e Suzume estão prestes a descobrir isso.     Reno x OC


Uma chuva forte caía, um dia escuro, parecia até noite de tão preto que estava o céu. Com as densas árvores que tinham na floresta, tudo ficava ainda mais difícil para se enxergar, o chão estava lamacento, adicionando-se a presença de muitos galhos e folhas, o que só servia para dificultar a passagem.

Uma jovem, aparentando ter seus vinte anos, andava sem rumo na floresta, parecia um pouco cansada, seus olhos mostravam fadiga e tristeza, olhos tão profundos quanto a floresta em si, as orbes sendo cor de sangue, um leve tom de violetas.

Cabelos negros longos e lisos, agora estavam com as pontas sujas de lama, o que dificultava a visão, que já não era favorável.

Não era alta, devia ter mais ou menos um metro e meio, o que ajudava a passar por debaixo dos galhos. Tinha certa vantagem naquele lugar, seu corpo esbelto, fino, ajudava bastante também. Verdadeiramente, o que não ajudava nessas horas, era a roupa que estava pesando no corpo graças à água. Usava um, sobretudo preto com uma calça social simples da mesma cor, e uma camisa branca por baixo, estava de botas, o que ajudava um pouco a caminhar, mesmo s bota ter um pequeno salto.

- Nem sei onde eu estou... – ela estava perdida, nunca tivera um bom senso de direção e tudo piorava no escuro, além de ter caído no chão várias vezes, por tropeçar em galhos, não daria mais para contas nas mãos, além da roupas estarem sujas de lama.

Caminhou por quase duas horas e quando finalmente viu o fim daquela floresta, com a chuva forte, não ouviu o barulho do motor do carro que estava no fim do caminho, na estrada. Apenas viu a luz do farol e quando finalmente chegou até essa luz, surpreendeu-se.

- Sabia que viria para cá. – um ruivo, a cabeleira vermelha arrepiada na parte de cima, mas comprido na parte de baixo, amarrado com um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos verdes carismáticos, alto e magro, suas vestes não sendo muito diferentes das dela, só o tamanho.

Não fazia a expressão de deboche de sempre, seu rosto, um semblante sério e de certa forma angustiada, não queria aceitar na traição de Suzume, esperava isso de todos, menos dela.

- Poderia ter me dito como chegar aqui então... Não sei onde estou. – ela sabia o porquê de ele estar ali, mas não sabia explicar por quê não sentia absolutamente nada, além de frio.

Dentro de si o medo, angustia, solidão e até o bom senso estavam distantes dela.

- Suzume... – ele jogou o guarda chuva que segurava no chão, e empunhou sua arma de sempre. – Se você quiser, ainda pode voltar atrás, e eu não terei de matar você. – Queria evitar a luta, o que já mudava alguma coisa, considerando que Reno não era de contestar ordens dadas, já matou algumas pessoas por traição.

- Não voltarei atrás, se me consideram uma traidora... Pode vir tentar me matar. – a morena tirou do casaco um pequeno bastão, que virava uma lança, um pouco maior que ela.

- Tonta. – Reno já foi pra cima de Suzume, tentando lhe dar chutes, socos, bastonadas, tudo que poderia dar.

Com certa dificuldade defendia os ataques, sentia seu corpo sem liberdade para movimentar-se, o sobretudo estava atrapalhando, além de estar fadigada, mas apesar disso ela sabia que seu ex-colega não estava lutando a sério.

- O que faz você hesitar? – perguntou sincera. Provavelmente já estaria morta se ele não o estivesse fazendo, ela já estava praticamente entregue a morte, na verdade, tinha até vontade de ser morta por ele.

- Por que você traiu a gente? – o ruivo parou o ataque, realmente não estava nem um pouco a fim de matá-la, ele mesmo não estava conseguindo se concentrar, algo o estava incomodando e ele não sabia dizer o que era, mas ele ficou em choque quando deram a ele a missão de matá-la por traição.

Suzume largou a lança no chão, e sentou-se, já estava toda suja e molhada, não ia fazer diferença, e aceitaria sua morte de bom grado.

- Reno, me deram a missão... Para invadir uma cidade, e explodir praticamente metade dela, sempre me deram esse tipo de missão, de sair explodindo as coisas por aí. – disse com uma expressão séria e um pouco sofrida. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e doer, nesse momento não encarava mais seu ex colega, sentia que se o encarasse não conseguiria mais falar, mas se o fizesse veria que ele não parecia muito feliz. – E eu fazia sem hesitar, sem pensar, apenas fazia. – Suzume soltou um suspiro fundo e longo e continuou. – Até que me deram essa missão, de explodir a cidade onde eu moro, onde minha família está. Então comecei a pensar, no por quê eu venho lutando esses anos, e eu mesma não sabia responder essa pergunta. Durante anos matei pessoas que não queria, torturei e feri inocentes... E fiquei pensando, por quê? – fez mais uma pausa e olhou para o céu, a chuva caindo no rosto, fechou os olhos, lembrando da dor das famílias que tirou a vida, sem ao menos sentir remorso na época.

Nesse momento, o ruivo sentiu seu coração dar uma leve palpitava mais forte, e em sua mente começou a vir o rosto das pessoas que matou, torturou e feriu, seu coração parecia querer ficar pesado, fitou o rosto de Suzume com uma certa resistência de sua consciência, e quando ela continuou a falar, ele a olhos nos olhos.

– E eu notei que eu era só um robozinho que fazia o que a Shinra queria e pronto. Então eu vi que o que a Shinra protege e o que eu quero proteger são coisas diferentes... Então decidi que não ia fazer a missão e iria lutar contra tudo isso... – por um breve momento ela esboçou um sorriso melancólico e debochado. – Mas acho que meu caminho acaba aqui... Não tenho forças para te derrotar, estou só o bagaço. – Concluiu, e continuou sentada, o encarando. Se ela tivesse bem, ainda teria chances de ganhar, apesar de que, quando resolviam sair na porrada, na maioria das vezes, perdia.

Reno não sabia o que fazer, porque ele era assim, executava ordens, matava querendo ou não, sem pestanejar, por um breve momento esqueceu de que teria que matar Suzume, e esta o viu divagando e, aproveitando a deixa, apenas disse em um tom provocativo.

- Eu era como você, apenas um cachorrinho obediente da Shinra.

Ouvir aquilo fez o sangue dele subir, poderia até ser que fosse, na verdade era mesmo, mas ouvir aquilo foi de certa forma, humilhante. Sacou um revólver que carregava consigo, mas na hora de atirar, não conseguia fazê-lo.

- Você não me parece nem um pouco preocupada em morrer, por quê? – ele não entendia toda aquela tranqüilidade, ele sentia a própria mão que estava segurando o revolver tremer, não sentia firmeza no corpo, como se ele temesse a morte por ela.

- Na verdade, fico até feliz que seja você que vai me matar, gosto de você e do seu jeito idiota de ser. – aquilo, conhecendo aquela garota como conhecia, fechada e cínica como era, foi praticamente uma declaração de amor.

- Hã? – se tinha alguma vontade de matá-la, agora havia sumido. O ruivo abaixou a arma e tentou digerir o que ela tinha dito.

Lembrou-se que quando ela entrou para Shinra. Os dois mais brigavam do que entravam em acordo o jeito de ser de Reno era tão parecido com a de Suzume, cínico e arrogante, o que fazia os dois entrarem em conflitos. E mesmo que não fossem parceiros, faziam questão de ficar se intrometendo um na vida do outro, sendo que, na verdade, tinham feito apenas duas missões, juntos. E até que não foram mal, se brigassem menos, dariam uma dupla perfeita.

- Você é uma gracinha, na verdade. – ela mesma não sabia como tinha coragem de falar tanta asneira antes de morrer, estava falando coisas que ela mesma nem sabia que pensava, era para rir de si mesma. – Bom, já disse o que eu penso... Pode me encher de bala se quiser. – não era cinismo, e podia dizer que se entregaria a morte com satisfação, sentia que não devia nada a ele ou a Shinra, o seu único pesar é que queria poder fazer algo pelas pessoas que fez maldades.

Apesar do cérebro estar em parafuso, voltou a levantar a arma, mirando-a no peito de Suzume, mas o dedo não queria apertar o gatilho.

Muitas incertezas começaram a surgir em sua mente e em seu coração, memórias começaram a vir a tona, em seu intimo não queria parar de ver o sorriso cínico dela, ou até mesmo as brigas inúteis que tiveram, coisas do cotidiano que agora pareciam ser tão preciosos, mas ainda dentro de si ainda sabia o que tinha de fazer.

- "Reno, sua anta, atire logo e acabe com isso! Essa foi à missão dada a você!" – pensou o ruivo, mas logo outro pensamento o invadiu "Eu era como você, apenas um cachorrinho obediente da Shinra", ele não sabia mais o que pensar, nem se devia atirar. Frustrado e confuso, deu um chutão na porta do carro para descontar a raiva que sentia dele mesmo, ele não ia conseguir matá-la. Suas memórias não deixavam apertar o gatilho.

Suzume resolveu levantar-se, apesar de estar quase desmaiando de cansaço, as pernas fraquejaram, apoiou-se na porta do carro para não cair.

Seu corpo pesava feito pedra, mas sentia-se tão mais leve depois da decisão que tomou, feita por ela mesma, que ficava até mais fácil sorrir e dizer o que pensava, o que era estranho, pois, em menos de cinco minutos, percebeu não só que sempre se sentira atraída pelo ruivo a sua frente, como também, descobriu que estava apaixonada por ele. Sentia-se uma tola.

A chuva tinha finalmente parado, e se antes a morena estava com frio, agora estava com mais frio ainda, pois começou a ventar e forte.

- Bom, se eu não morrer agora, vou morrer depois por pneumonia... – divagou, olhando para o céu ainda nublado e ameaçando chover novamente, seus lábios arroxearam de tanto frio que sentia.

Reno ficou encarando a mulher a sua frente que estava muito diferente, a personalidade era outra, longe daquela mulher que conhecia há uma semana atrás.

Se parasse para pensar, perceberia que sentia falta daquele sorriso nos lábios dela, que muito combinavam com Suzume.

- Esquece. – ele bufou. – Pela primeira vez falhei em uma missão. Saco!

- Porque não quis, eu ainda estou aqui...- e como se tivesse lido a mente dele, esboçou o sorriso que o ruivo queria ver, o olhar intenso que ela lhe lançava o deixou sem chão por um segundo.

- Sua tranqüilidade me irrita, sabia? Nem tenta fugir... Você é uma idiota sem salvação! – Reno sentia a tensão sumir por um breve momento, como se tivessem voltado a serem colegas de trabalho.

- Olhe para mim e me diga se eu tenho forças pra fugir, você me alcançaria logo. – a exaustão estava tomando conta do corpo de Suzume, que se apoiava no carro. Não ia agüentar ficar de olhos abertos por muito tempo. – Se você não conseguir me matar no estado que eu estou, posso dizer que você perdeu suas habilidades, ou está com pena de mim – Suzume não o encarava mais, as roupas pareciam pesar toneladas e o corpo parecia que era feito de chumbo, cada segundo que passava o cansaço parecia aumentar, estava sem comer e dormir fazia tempo, e andar debaixo de chuva na floresta só colaborou para o atual estado dela, lamentável, mas o corpo ainda sentia frio e um pouco de dor. – Hum... – ela notou que não ia agüentar mais nem meio segundo acordada e desmaiou.

-xxx-

- Putz, e agora? – ele a segurou pelos braços antes que caísse de cara na lama, e antes de conseguir pensar no que fazer, seu celular estava tocando.

- Já concluiu a missão? – perguntou um de seus colegas, sem parecer ligar muito se seu colega tinha concluído a missão ou não.

- Hã... – tentava pensar em algo rápido. – Não... Eu ainda não a achei! – mentiu.

- Quando conseguir retorne a ligação.

- Deixa comigo! – fez aquela voz de sempre, e sua expressão era de "tomara que não me descubram".

Reno entrou no carro e colocou Suzume deitada no banco de trás. Não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, na verdade, ele já não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas as palavras dela começaram a martelar em sua cabeça.

- Pelo que eu luto? E no que eu acredito? O que a Shinra protege? – essas respostas pareciam muito distantes de serem alcançadas, antes não pensava nessas coisas, se tinha algo que ele quisesse proteger com unhas e dentes, ou se tinha alguma crença.

Chegaram em uma cidade, uma que ele nem viu qual era, precisava de tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, e entrou em um motel, foi o que viu primeiro. – Por que eu vim parar aqui? – estava divagando bastante. – Pelo menos é mais barato. – Tentou "auto justificar-se"

Estacionou o carro na garagem do quarto, e entrou com Suzume no colo.

- E o que eu vou fazer agora? – eles precisavam de um banho ou ficariam doentes, mas ele não estava muito à vontade com a idéia de ele dar banho nela, então decidiu acordá-la, nem que fosse à base da porrada. – Acorde! – a sacudiu como uma sacola de mercado, sem sucesso, foi na base dos tapas mesmo.

- Ai... – ela abriu os olhos bem lentamente, ainda meio zonza. – Onde estou?

- Num motel. – ele falou rápido. Era estranho para ele estar ali, mas entrou na primeira coisa que ele viu que poderia ficar. – Vai tomar banho pra não ficar doente.

Ao ouvir isso Suzume quase desatou no riso.

- Até a pouco você tava atrás de mim pra me matar, agora quer que eu tome banho pra não adoecer? – era inevitável rir.

- Tô começando a me arrepender de não te enchido de bala. – na verdade, ele não estava arrependido de nada, só confuso, mas ficou a pensar, e se a tivesse atirado, provavelmente as dúvidas continuariam consigo, e o ressentimento também, balançou a cabeça negativamente, não queria pensar na cena de vê-la morta, e ainda ter sido ele a matá-la.

- É, eu vou tomar banho mesmo que eu tô com frio, com essa roupa molhada... – mal terminou de falar e já estava se despindo, jogando as roupas pelo quarto.

- Ow! Faz isso no banheiro! Eu tô aqui, sua indecente! – na hora, o rosto de Reno ficou da mesma cor de seus cabelos.

- Viado. – ela fez questão de zoar com ele, só não esperava que ele fosse levar a sério e, quando se deu conta, estava deitada na cama com ele por cima dela.

- Do que você me chamou? Repete. – disse num tom sério, provocativo. Por um momento sua mente ficou em branco, e quando se deu conta estava em cima dela.

- Vi-a-do! – realmente, naquele dia ela estava ousada e atrevida, na verdade, Suzume estava se divertindo com as expressões dele. Não estava se importando se acabasse dormindo com ele, na verdade, achou a idéia interessante.

Ele entendeu a provocação, o olhar dela parecia chamar por ele, e ele não deixou de olhar para cada parte do corpo dela, a camisa que ela ainda vestia estava transparente porque estava molhada, mostrando até a estampa do sutiã, a calcinha molhada de chuva.

Sentiu o corpo queimar, estava conscientemente desejando ter Suzume para si, era muita loucura para uma pessoa só?

Selou os lábios dela, estava completamente entregue, os lábios dela eram tão macios. Nisso uma pergunta veio em sua mente, por que não estavam juntos antes? E aquele sentimento de plenitude que ele nunca teve estava dentro de si agora, como se fosse algo necessário para viver.

Mas eles queriam se conhecer mais, explorar mais um do outro, Reno pediu mais espaço com a língua, e ela se entregou completamente, acalorando o beijo que a cada momento parecia ficar mais desesperador, como se aquele momento fosse acabar em segundos, e nunca mais pudessem ficar juntos. Precisavam de ar e, quando os lábios se desencontraram, puderam olhar um no olho do outro.

O ruivo afastou os cabelos do pescoço da morena e começou a dar mordiscadas na orelha, descendo, lambendo o pescoço dela. Ia desabotoando carinhosamente a camisa dela, abriu o sutiã com uma mão apenas, provavelmente sem querer, pois não tinha habilidades para isso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Suzume desabotoava a camisa de Reno, queria sentir os corpos se tocarem, o calor do corpo dele, e aquela camisa estava atrapalhando, era uma sensação tão estranha, como se fizesse uma eternidade que se amassem, era um turbilhão de sensações, o coração acelerado.

Era como se fosse a primeira vez que amavam alguém e fossem amados, enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço, ela brincava com os cabelos compridos dele, como estavam presos, ela os soltou, com delicadeza.

Reno desceu para o colo dela, até chegar aos seios, o corpo dela estava todo arrepiado, seria de frio ou de excitação? Começou a lamber e a sugar um dos mamilos dela, e ela, por puro reflexo, trouxe o corpo mais para perto do dele. Sentia cócegas com prazer. Ele voltou ao pé do ouvido dela...

- Se for para parar, que seja aqui, depois não respondo por mim. – apesar de ter dito aquilo, não tinha intenção de parar coisa alguma. Fora uma pergunta de certa forma desnecessária.

- E vai responder por quem? – estava clara a resposta dela. Este nem se preocupou em responder. Ele não sabia explicar de onde estava vindo aquela ansiedade de tê-la, de poder senti-la.

Como em único dia as coisas mudaram tanto de rumo? Não fazia nem duas horas que ele estava para matá-la, agora estavam prestes a transar. Mas estava cansado de pensar. Por hora, ia apenas fazer o que seu corpo e mente imploravam.

Entendiam-se do jeito deles. No momento a mente de ambos estava em branco, era prazeroso sentir os toques de Reno, na verdade, o corpo de Suzume sentia como se fosse a melhor sensação que sentira até aquele momento. E ele descobriu isso quando colocou a mão dentro da calcinha dela, que ela estava realmente gostando. Não podia negar que também estava.

Tirou carinhosamente a calcinha dela e abriu um pouco suas pernas, queria sentir o gosto dela, curiosamente, sentia o gosto de chuva e algo doce.

Ele ia passeando a língua, e quando começou a ouvir os gemidos virarem quase gritos, começou a ficar impaciente.

- Por que não me deixa... Te fazer sentir prazer também? – sem esperar pela resposta, ela levantou-se e empurrou Reno para ponta da cama, fazendo-o deitar-se.

Soltou o cinto da calça úmida que ele ainda estava usando, e mesmo com a calça, ela já conseguia ver que ele estava excitado.

Arrancou a calça junto da cueca de qualquer maneira e jogou longe, ela não era muito delicada com ele, e na verdade não tinha muita experiência quando o assunto era sexo, mas ia tentar fazer o melhor que conseguisse.

Colocou o membro na boca de uma vez. Era uma sensação completamente estranha, começou a fazer o movimento de vai e vem, na verdade achou divertido fazer aquilo.

Reno segurou o lençol com força, apesar de ser novata na coisa, não estava indo mal, pelo contrário, estava indo muito bem.

-Ahn... - segurou os cabelos de Suzume, os puxava de leve. – Posso... Entrar em você? – ele já não estava mais agüentando, precisava possuí-la. Nem esperou ela concordar ou discordar, a deitou de barriga para cima, vagarosamente abrindo as pernas dela, e a penetrou, devagar.

Suzume sentiu como se estivesse indo ao céu e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo, sentia prazer e dor, mas não ia falar nem sob tortura que era virgem pra ele, ele ia zombar dela depois, mesmo assim, ela duvidava que fosse uma coisa que conseguiria esconder, e não deu mesmo.

- Suzume... Você é virgem? – estava apertada demais para não ser, além da expressão de dor dela e pelo silêncio, e além da expressão de vergonha dela, teve sua resposta. – Devia ter dito antes, aí eu ia mais devagar...

- Até parece. – ela sorriu, entre lágrimas, não imaginou que ia doer tanto. – Mas... Continue... Por favor. – foi praticamente uma súplica, e ele obedeceu. Começou indo devagar, mas conforme a expressão de dor dela ia sumindo, ele começava a acelerar, sem dor, a coisa ficava muito melhor.

Um único momento que estavam juntos, não como colegas, nem como inimigos, mas como amantes. Era a sensação mais estranha do mundo para eles, mas também a melhor que haviam sentido, e para quem nunca havia sabido o sentimento de amar, desejar alguém do fundo do coração, era um que parecia que faria os corpos e mentes entrarem em curto-circuito. Estranhamente, era exatamente esse sentimento que a mantinha acordada.

Nem uma luta o fez sentir aquela sensação de calor, e nem mesmo as outras garotas com que já havia ficado o deixaram daquele jeito.

- Suzume... Eu vou... Gozar! – mal terminou de dizer e já estava gozando, dentro dela.

- Aaahmn! – Suzume nem conseguiu falar, era uma sensação estranha. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um êxtase, sentia o corpo tencionar.

Reno ficou ainda deitado em cima dela por algum tempo, tentando recuperar as forças nas pernas, que agora estavam bambas. – O que faremos agora? – ele sussurrou, como se ela pudesse dar a resposta para ele.

- Você tem que decidir o que fazer... Não? – a voz serena dela o acalentava da decisão dura que teria de tomar. Seu coração já sabia a resposta, na verdade, as perguntas que ele se fez, pareciam ter uma resposta agora, o sentimento de passar o inferno com ela, era o que ele queria, pois sabia que a decisão que tomaria, não daria sossego para ele. Se optasse por não matá-la e seguir pelo mesmo caminho que ela, estava pedindo para ser caçado até a morte. E mesmo assim se ainda tivesse algumas incertezas dentro de sua mente, seu coração já tinha a resposta.

Suzume viu que ele precisava de um tempo para pensar um pouco sozinho, não ia interferir na decisão dele, mas se dessa vez ele se decidisse por mata-la, ela estava com mais energia, poderia lutar pela sua vida agora.

Sorriu. Se morresse pelas mãos dele, ainda sim, seria um bom presente. Raciocínio de uma total suicida, concluiu. Considerada uma traidora, quem poderia pagar os pecados que ela tinha cometido não era a Shinra, a dor que carregaria pelo resto da vida, pelas vidas que levou, nada disso seria a Shinra que ia fazer. Não queria que Reno ficasse com o coração pesado como o dela, por isso ia deixar ele decidir o que achasse melhor.

Reno sentou-se ao pé da cama, perdido em pensamentos.

- Vou tomar um banho... – Suzume estava precisando, o corpo parecia implorar por um banho, mesmo que fosse morrer daqui quinze minutos.

Quando ligou o chuveiro, apenas deixou a água quente aquecer seu corpo, limpando da mente as coisas ruins que faziam seu coração pesado. No fundo, ela queria que eles ficassem juntos, mas era um pedido egoísta, afinal a vida dele no momento se pendurava na decisão, matá-la ou morrer junto com ela, Ter a Shinra como inimiga não era uma escolha muito inteligente.

Reno tinha recebido uma mensagem da Shinra, perguntando se já havia executado Suzume. Ele pensou por um momento no que iria responder, mas quando percebeu, já tinha escrito a reposta, mesmo sem saber como. Só sabia que seu coração parecia leve como nunca.

Mandou a resposta via mensagem:

"Podem me considerar um traidor também"

Desligou o celular, jogou ele na cama e foi atrás de Suzume no banho.

** FIM**

x-x-x

**N/A – Faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada no , eu sou mais ativa no Nyah!, lá eu encontro com mais pessoas... aqui eu sou bem menos conhecida... rs rs**

**Bom, eu fiz uma oneshot de Final Fantasy VII, e resolvi trazer para cá, tive ajuda de duas pessoas especiais Suzana (Roxanne Evans) e da Amanda Catarina.**

**Me ajudaram no roteiro, betagem... rs rs **

**Bom, a Suzume é uma personagem criada por mim =) **

**Espero que tenham gostado! :***


End file.
